The Hotel Heiress and Queens Nephew
by Tattles
Summary: Lizzy and Jane are the heiresses to the Bennet Hotel Empire, Darcy is the Duke of Somerset and nephew to the queen of England. When they meet words fly as well as sparks, both of them deny it but will love prevail when all else fails? A modernday P
1. Prologue

The Hotel Heiress and Queens Nephew

**Summary:** Lizzy and Jane are the heiresses to the Bennet Hotel Empire, Darcy is the Duke of Somerset and nephew to the queen of England. The usual they meet, words fly as well as sparks, both of them deny it but will love prevail when all else fails? A modern day P&P.

**Authors Note & Disclaimer:** My first Jane Austen fanfic. I absolutely love Pride and Prejudice and waste all my time reading it so I thought it fair to write my own little version of drabble. But unfortunately I don't own P&P and likely never will.

Hope it's as good as it was in my mind.

* * *

The Bennet family were a wealthy and relatively respected family, the behaviour of the two youngest Bennet's always drew unwanted attention, but other than the frivolity of the youngest it was the two eldest who many looked up to and envied. Jane and Elizabeth were twins though no one would suspect it for they looked nothing alike. Jane was blond with blue eyes while Lizzy had dark brown hair and brown eyes that always sparkled with laughter. Jane was without doubt the prettiest of them all, a fact that Lizzy gladly agreed upon and teased her sister about.

Mr Bennet had inherited his father's business and just like that was the owner of one of the worlds most famous and expensive hotel chain. Around the world Bennet Hotels drew the famous and wealthy to their establishments like a flame draws a moth.

Mr Bennet had been married when he inherited the hotels, Mrs Bennet giving birth to the twins a few days afterwards. A few years latter and Mr and Mrs Bennet had three more children, all girls. Mary, Catherine or Kitty and Lydia were all silly girls in their father's opinion, though it was known that Mr Bennet favoured Lizzy most. Mrs Bennet how ever favoured Lydia and Kitty.

Twenty one years ago the Bennet Empire lost its founder, changed hands to his son and gained two heirs and all in less then a month. Now Lizzy and Jane were twenty one and graduated, Lizzy was taking on the position of CEO of the hotels in the UK and was moving to London. Mr Bennet was in a bad mood because of this and the fact that Jane was going with Lizzy as the support leaving Mr Bennet stuck with his silly daughters and their mother.

Lizzy and Jane flew out for London six months before the opening. They checked into one of their hotels, being given the penthouse suit until Lizzy found a place of her own. The sisters unpacked their bags laughing and joking all the while.


	2. Chapter 1

After unpacking the sisters decided they wanted to visit the hotels restaurant and grab some food. It was then decided that they would invite Charlotte Lucas, the manager of the new hotel, to eat with them and get to know her. Charlotte was delighted and flattered that the heiresses wanted to get to know her.

Charlotte met Lizzy and Jane in the exclusive VIP section of the restaurant where the sisters were laughing as they looked over the menu. "Charlotte" Lizzy cried as she saw the woman approach them.

"Miss Bennet. Thank you for inviting me to dine with you"

Lizzy smiled, "Nonsense. And call me Lizzy" she glanced over at her sister, "This is Jane, of course you probably knew that but formalities and all"

Charlotte smiled, a little apprehensive but Lizzy's laid back and relax manner soon put her at ease. The three of them were soon laughing and have a grand old time, their food had arrive, Lizzy having ordered lasagne was practically moaning over the mouth watering taste of it. "Charlotte I need to meet the chef. His a genius, a god on earth" she moaned dramatically after taking another bite. Charlotte and Jane were just about to fall off their chairs with laughter.

It wasn't until Lizzy heard the comment of one of the other patrons that Lizzy was pulled from her lasagne induced ecstasy. Though his voice was like chocolate, dark and seductive, his words were poison.

"Can you believe this Charles? First they actually allow her to bring her friends in – security is obviously becoming lax – and then they allow her to disturb the peace and comfort of the guests. The woman should be fired, abusing her position like that. Just so her low class friends can have a taste of class"

Lizzy saw red, she was going to kill him. How dare he, to try and blame Charlotte when she was only doing as asked by her superior. The famous Elizabeth Bennet temper exploded.

Lizzy rounded on the man, "How dare you! You arrogant conceited dickhead! Who the _hell_ do you think you are that you can dictate who and when someone eats here? Get out you pompous bastard!"

Lizzy was breathing hard, she had stopped to catch her breath, her anger was very much still alive. The man's face was a mask of outrage. He was just about to say something when Jane stepped between the two. Neither had realised that they had stood and were now facing off.

Jane placed a hand on Lizzy's shoulder, "C'mon Lizzy. You know you can't kick one of father's customers out. You know how mother'll scream and rant for days not to mention that it's not exactly nice to scream at the poor man he can't help that his arrogant." Lizzy smiled at her sisters words. Turning away from the stunned man and the crowd, picking her bag up she walked out of the restaurant Jane and Charlotte following.

Behind them one of the customers muttered that they hadn't paid, all of them were shocked that a low class girl would have the nerve to yell at a Duke.

At the elevators Charlotte and Jane were silently watching Lizzy fume. Jane was keeping quiet because of the look on Lizzy's face, she knew from past experiences that if anyone said the wrong word Lizzy would start screaming at them or go searching of the man she'd jut shouted at. Charlotte's silence however was because of the fact that she was deep in thought. The elevator pinged and the girls piled in, riding in silence to their floor. The made their way to the sister's room were Jane invited Charlotte in for a drink. Charlotte agreed and soon the three had cracked open a bottle of red. In no time they were though that one and on their second, Lizzy wasn't just sticking with wine she was mixing with the little bottles of whatever in the mini-fridge.

After many glasses and quiet a lot of stories being exchanged Charlotte burst into giggles. In between them she tried to explain, "Lizzy… do you know who that… man… was?" Jane and Lizzy shared a puzzled glance. Lizzy shook her head.

"That… was… his grace… Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy… Duke of Somerset…He's a frequent patron… and nephew to the queen" she giggled some more, missing Lizzy and Jane's horrified looks.

"The man practically lives here… he's one of the richest men in England let alone that world… he's the CEO of his families business… an international law firm."

Another fit of giggles. "And you called him a pompous bastard"

Lizzy was shell shocked. Had she really just insulted the nephew of the queen, a duke? Jane wasn't silent for long, she burst into laughter. Laughing both Charlotte and Jane were rolling on the floor; Lizzy had fallen into one of the chairs and was staring blankly at her sister and friend.

"Is he really a Duke?" she whispered.

Charlotte nodded, unable to talk through her laughter.

And with that Lizzy started laughing to. In between giggles she exclaimed, "I called him a pompous bastard"


	3. Chapter 2

After their giggle fit Lizzy and Charlotte got down to work planning the opening party for the new hotel. Jane milled around not knowing what to do. She finally decided to go for a walk in Hyde Park. She grabbed her bag and hotel key before leaving the room waving to Charlotte and Lizzy, who were huddled together at the desk, as she walked out the door.

Jane was humming softly when the elevator opened revealing a young man already in there. Smiling Jane entered the small box standing on the opposite side as the gentleman. She could feel his gaze on her, they'd passed three floors when he said, "I'm sorry but you were in the restaurant a few hours ago, weren't you?"

Jane looked over at him and smiled, nodding she glanced away shyly. "I'm Charles Bingley. A friend of the 'arrogant bastard'" he finger quoted making Jane laugh at him. Her smile widened and she held her hand out for a hand shake, "Jane Bennet"

Charles Bingley looked a little shocked at that. He took her hand none the less, asking in an awed voice, "The Jane Bennet? The eldest Bennet twin?" Jane just smiled, nodding her head slightly.

Bingley looked taken back, "Was that your sister who yelled at Darcy"

Again Jane smiled and nodded. "Well I'll be damned" Charles exclaimed, a chuckle followed, "Trust Darcy to anger the heiress of a hotel empire" Jane was still smiling but the smile wasn't as bright as it had been, being reminded of her sisters lack of manners not to mention her own unkind comment embarrassed her.

"I'm sorry about my sister's temper. She's really very nice, she just doesn't like people who are-"

The elevator doors opening cut Jane off. She and Charles exited the lift as other rushed in. Charles smiled as he turned to Jane, "Don't worry about it. I found it hilarious to see Darcy speechless" he chuckled again. "Are you planning on going sightseeing while in London? There's quite a lot to see" he smiled a charming smile that sucked Jane in.

"I was going for a walk in Hyde Park" she glanced away unsure of what to do.

"Do you mind if I accompany you? I'm in need of some fresh air" Jane nodded ascent, Charles gestured forward in the universal 'ladies first' motion. Smiling Jane took his arm and led him out of the hotel lobby. Charles was surprised to say the least, he hadn't been offering his arm as an escort but having her there now felt right. It felt like he was home, that here was someone would be waiting for you with open arms no matter what, someone that would love him for him, know his thoughts and he would know hers.

Shaking his head Charles moved his hand to rest on top of her arm linked through his. Smiling down at her, he led her toward the park. They talked while they wandered the park, walking the winding paths, stopping to admire the ducks and pigeons, watching the other people around them and watching each other. Jane was blushing after having just been caught gazing at Charles only to feel his hand on her check turning her face back to his. He was watching her intently, his eyes filled with emotion, his finger traced down her check stopping in the cleft between her chin and mouth. It hovered there, Jane's breathing had picked up and she was leaning into Charles, his finger lifted slightly and traced her bottom lip. Shouting drew their attention; Charles looked up his finger still poised over Jane's lip but Jane glance away as well. The moment lost they moved apart.

Awkwardly they walked along in silence, each wondering what would have happened if they hadn't be distracted, though Charles' thoughts were leaning more towards beratement than fantasies.

Charles broke the silence as they were walking back towards the hotel. "Are you going to the opening night party for the new hotel?" he paused as if waiting for her to reply only continue speaking, "Of course you're going, your sisters the new CEO over here and is organizing the party" he hit himself on the head as if to knock that fact home.

Jane giggled at him, smiling again. "I'll be there"

Charles smiled back, relieved that she didn't think him an idiot. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to ask that you reserve a dance for me?" Jane nodded, suddenly shy but she still smiled at Charles as he linked her arm back through his. They continued walking on in silence, this time with grins plastered on their faces. They reached the hotel, parting ways Charles kissed Jane's hand reverently glancing up at her and smiling a disarming smile, he strode off leaving a bewildered and very happy Jane.

Of course she told Lizzy and Charlotte, both of them hadn't left the room – which was littered with scrunched up paper – Jane retold the whole walk to the two eager women. They smiled and laughed and told Jane she was so in.

Having motive Charlotte and Lizzy rushed back to planning throwing themselves into it. Both of them couldn't wait for the party, couldn't wait to see Jane happier then she already was.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much to ****Lynniern, ****GilbertDrone328**** and MAB35 for your reviews. I'm so glad you guys like it and hopefully I can write up to expectations. So this chapter is for you guys.**

**T****o the eleven of you who either story alerted, favorited or reviewed the story and the one that author alerted me thanks a bunch, I love you in a strictly platonic way.**

When Charlotte left it was a good seven hours after the fateful lunch not to mention after sharing a room service dinner with the Bennet twins. She left the two sisters lazing on the bed, Lizzy laying upside down her head hanging of the end of the bed the remote outstretched as she channel surfed, Jane leaning against the headboard her eyes closed, lost in thoughts of Charles.

Exhausted Jane and Lizzy were in their beds and asleep not even an hour latter. The night past relatively nightmare free, Lizzy had a pretty scary dream which featured Darcy while Jane's dreams stared one Charles Bingley, a very elegant Cinderella style ball gown and of course a ball complete with a dancing Charles and Jane.

Jane woke first the next morning; she bustled around their room cleaning the paper still one the floor from Lizzy and Charlotte's planning. Lizzy woke a little bit latter when she heard the water running as Jane showered. Getting up Lizzy put the little kettle the hotel provided on and made a tea for Jane and a coffee for herself.

Still yawning she smiled at Jane when she came out of the bathroom all nice smelling and looking elegant in jeans. "What are you doing today? You look pretty dressed up in jeans. Have you got a date?" Jane blush made Lizzy wake up. "No way" she screamed as she rushed Jane.

Jane was laughing as Lizzy wrapped her arms around her sister and squeezed "Lizzy… Lizzy... Lizzy I'm not going on a date. Charles is just showing me the sights"

At this Lizzy smiled cheekily, "I'm sure he wants to see a different kind of sight" Jane blushed a new shade of crimson. "Lizzy" she moaned her hands covering her cheeks. "He said he'd pick me up from the lobby at 9"

Both of them glanced at the clock, 8:39am blinked back at them. "Breakfast" Lizzy yelled, "Is he taking you to breakfast?" Jane looked at her sister and shrugged. Lizzy rushed over to the mini bar and rummaged through looking for something for Jane to snack on.

Not finding anything other than salted nuts and candy bars she gave up and turned back around to a smiling Jane. Jane walked over to Lizzy, pulling her up from her crouch by the mini fridge and hugging her. "It's alright Lizzy. I'm sure I can get something to eat before I become a tourist" grinning Lizzy hugged Jane, glancing back at the clock, 8:42.

"What are you going to do for, what 20 minutes?" Lizzy asked a slightly nervous Jane. She looked around and shrugged. "We could go down stairs and have a coffee before your big day with Mr. Bingley" Lizzy suggested her eyes sparkling as she laughed with her sister.

Lizzy quickly showered and dressed and in less than ten minutes the sisters were in the elevator on their way to the lobby. Waving at Hamish, who had been behind the desk when the girls arrived, they made their way through to the café. Lizzy was about to sit when some called out Jane's name, looking up and around she saw the man for yesterdays lunch, Mr. Darcy, and another man who was waving. Looking to Jane she saw her smiling and already walking towards the men. Lizzy followed her sister over to their table, taking the offered seat.

"Jane this is my best friend William Darcy. Darcy this is Jane Bennet and I assume her sister Elizabeth" Jane was smiling at Darcy while Lizzy was pointedly looking away from him.

"Call me Lizzy" she said while extending her hand to Charles, "You must be Charles Bingley. Jane's told me all about you, offering to be her tour guide today" Charles blushed.

Smiling Lizzy thanked him, "I feel so guilty. I have to work leaving Jane with nothing to do all day" She could feel Darcy's eyes on her but stubbornly refused to meet his gaze, instead glancing at the menu. She listened with a half ear as Jane and Charles talked, Charles was telling Jane some of the sights he hoped to show her.

Lizzy and Jane hailed one of the waitresses and ordered, their food coming out with Charles and Darcy's. The group ate in relative silence, broken only by comments Jane and Charles made. Lizzy smiled politely and tried not to glare at Darcy to much.

When breakfast was done and everyone was ready to leave Charles and Jane stood up, gesturing for Darcy and Lizzy to sit back down when they stood. "Sit back down both of you and get to know each other. At least get over yesterday" Charles insisted as he placed his hand on the small of Jane's back, leading her out of the café and outside.

Back in the café Darcy and Lizzy were sitting in absolute silence, neither could bring themselves to talk. Without a word exchanged they stood and parted ways. Lizzy to the office were Charlotte was waiting for her, they were going apartment hunting today and tomorrow. Darcy walked towards the elevators, needing to go back to his room to change before heading off to his office.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you every one for your reviews. I'm really sorry about my spelling but I'm only human and I'm in no way a spelling saint. ****I tried my best on this one and since life isn't exactly going so well for me plus I'm sick so I feel entitled to stuff up all I want and be as crappy in my writing as I want. But anyway enough of me making excuses. On with the chapter!  
****Finally**

**Dislaimer: I own none of this, its all due to the fabulousness of Miss Jane Austin.**

* * *

When Jane returned that night – after having dinner with Charles – Lizzy was under the covers watching Kung Fu Panda, her all time favorite movie for the month. She was leaning against the head board with her knees curled up under her; the doona was gathered around her waist.

From her cozy place in the bed Lizzy watched Jane enter, it was plan that Jane was well on the way to being in love. She was positively glowing, and though she was tired, Jane was too happy to keep quiet about her day with Charles.

"He was such a gentleman, Lizzy. He wouldn't let me pay for a single thing and he always held the door open for me and let me go first." Jane sighed, not hearing Lizzy muttering "If it was anyone else I'd think they just wanted to get in your pants" Lizzy knew it was harsh but she and Jane hadn't exactly had perfect track records when it came to men, the ones that too interest in them usually wanted one or two things, a) they wanted their money or b) they only wanted to get in their pants. Sure a few had been genuine but they'd never been right, one hadn't been right in the head but most just hadn't been the one.

Lizzy was woken from her mussing when Jane flopped down onto the bed with a happy sigh. "We went on the London Eye and toured Buckingham Palace. It was so beautiful, Lizzy, to look out and see London spread out before you, the Thames, Westminster, Parliament, it was … incredible" she sighed dreamily,

"And that had nothing to do with the man standing next to you?" Lizzy asked slyly causing Jane to blush in response. Lizzy turned the movie off, muttering "I think I'll leave you to your fantasy" as she slipped under the covers, pulling them up over her head.

Jane smiled, her cheeks still stained pick, at her sisters antics.

* * *

In the next few days Charlotte and Lizzy found the perfect apartment and Jane went out with Charles three times, twice for the day and once for dinner. Lizzy didn't see Darcy in those few days and for that she was eternally grateful, if only it had lasted.

After a week in London Lizzy and Charlotte found the perfect apartment, Jane saw Charles at least once a day, either for breakfast lunch dinner or sightseeing, Charles seemed to be the designated tour guide.

Lizzy was thrilled for her sister, as she left the room an overexcited Jane had been throwing clothes out of suitcases and wardrobes, the floor was covered in not only Jane's clothes but Lizzy's. Lizzy had been sitting cross-legged on the bed watching with fascination as Jane rushed around, muttering over each item of clothing before throwing over her shoulder.

As it was, he was in the elevator when she called it. It goes with out mention that the trip to the lobby was painfully silent, the dinging of the elevator the only noise. Darcy was thinking that Elizabeth was nothing like he'd pictured her when he first heard the heiress was moving to London. She was… prettier than expected, but that may have something to do with the fact that she wasn't standing next to her sister. Despite the difference in the sisters looks Darcy though Lizzy's eyes were one of her best features, they sparkled with an inner light. They were the windows to her soul, dancing and teasing, glowing and sparkled with life and vitality.

Lizzy's thoughts leaned more towards insults, along the lines of; 'who does the pig-headed prince think he is?' It was after that thought flitted through her mind that Lizzy realized Darcy was staring at her, out of the corner of her eye she watched him. _What's he staring at? Is there something so horribly wrong with me that he can't take his eyes of me?_

_He looks__ thoughtful. Why?_, Lizzy thoughts drifted but her slightly bitter attitude soon appeared again, _his probably cataloguing all my wrinkles, finding fault in me._

_But what does he see when he looks at me?_ The though popped up so suddenly and was so foreign that Lizzy sucked in a breath. The unwanted thought continued, _does he compare me with Jane's beauty? Find me lacking?_

Lizzy looked away from Darcy quickly, staring intently at the elevator doors, unfortunately she could see Darcy's reflection in the shiny metal. She turned her gaze to the panel of buttons instead, refusing to look anywhere else.

When the doors finally open Lizzy rushed out without a word. If she'd glanced back she would have seen a bemused and mystified look on Darcy's face that would have left her as mystified as Darcy was.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** I know I haven't uploaded for ages but life got to me and I'm swamped with work I should be doing but it seems it brings out the fanfiction ideas so I'm writing this instead of the three essays and two assignments I have due in the coming weeks. Enjoy.

Will didn't know what he was doing. When the elevator door had opened and he'd seem Elizabeth standing there he'd frozen up, she was so uncivilized and yet refreshing. She didn't smile at him and laugh at his every word, hell she didn't even try and hide the fact that she couldn't stand the sight of him. It was refreshing to say the least, with only one problem, the one person who wasn't fake around him hated his guts.

Will stalked across the foyer to the small café by the door, grabbed an empty table and sat down. He didn't even realise that the waitress was standing there until she waved her hand in front of his face. Growling his order he sent the girl scurrying away. Sitting back he sat staring through the glass ceiling at the clouds passing overhead.

He didn't even notice Charles until he sat down and signalled the waitress over for his order. She placed Will's in front of him with a frown before smiling at Charles as he ordered. "What do you want Charles?"

"I want you to make more of an effort to befriend Lizzy. I think I love Jane, she so smart and funny and she always has something interesting to say about anything. But she's worried about her sister, running a hotel across the world from her family and with hardly any friends."

"There is such a thing as e-mail or a phone, Charles"

"You know what I mean Will. If she has an accident, for instance, she only has Jane to call."

"What about that girl? The one she was with that first day. You know the one she _yelled_ at me over?"

"Shut up, Will. You were being a pompous pig and you know it. She had every right to scream at you, this is her hotel you know? And don't you forget that I know you enjoy someone to spar with and you very well know that I cam hopeless at wit… though Jane doesn't think so"

Will would have laughed at Charles sullen and yet lovesick tone when he talked about Jane. It was scary how fast his friend was falling for the girl, and he knew from past experiences that when Charles fell in love it was hard and fast but then again he fell out of love just as fast. But Jane Bennet was different, Charles usually found a fault or flaw or something he'd complain about but with Jane not a single cross word his came from his mouth about her.

"And what does this have to do with Elizabeth Bennet?" Will asked, his voice betraying his annoyance and uncertainty about Elizabeth.

"It has everything to do with her. Will weren't you listening? I want you; no I order you to play nice and make friends with Lizzy and not be a snob"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane was smiling as she rambled around their new apartment. Charlotte had been a lifesaver, helping them furnish their apartment remembering the little things so much so that Lizzy and Jane almost felt that she lived there with them – they certainly had enough room for her. But Charlotte was resolved that she wouldn't move in, even Jane's begging her claiming Lizzy would need a guardian when she left, couldn't sway the hotel manager.

Jane's smile widened to Grand Canyon proportions when she thought about the dinner Charles was planning, and the surprise for Lizzy when she found out she was coming along. Laughing happily, Jane pottered around, dusting and folding, washing dishes is cleaning benches and being generally domestic. Her thoughts totally centered on Charles. It was in this dream state that Lizzy found her sister, smiling while she wiped down the coffee table and giggling giddily.

"Jane" Lizzy dragged out the two syllables.

"Jane", still her sister didn't hear her.

"JANE"

Completely startled Jane jumped so high she almost hit the roof, which then cacked Lizzy up. So while Jane tried to calm her beating heart Lizzy was trying to stop her laughter as well as catch her breath.

"Lizzy, it wasn't that funny" Jane exclaimed. There was a hiccup among the laughter and between gasps for breath Lizzy managed a "Was… too" her voice defensive and much like a child's was when it was in trouble and knew it.

Smiling again Jane patiently waited for her sister to calm down and return to normal, or as normal as Lizzy could be.

"Alright, you don't have to look at me like that" Lizzy finally got out when her breath was back and the giggles weren't a threat anymore. "Did you scare me for a reason?" Jane asked, her voice as patient as ever and without a hint of anger or sarcasm. Lizzy nodded solemnly.

"I wanted to know where it was that we were going tonight. I mean why am I even coming? It is your date with Charles not mine"

Jane smiled at Lizzy as she rambled on, "Lizzy" she stopped her mid-ramble "Charles invited someone and so I didn't want them to feel like a third wheel so I invited you. Plus it'll be good for you to know someone in London other than me and Charlotte"

"I know Charles" At Jane's smile Lizzy gave in, "Alright, alright. Your right I'm wrong. I'll go and met this friend of Charles. Just no setting me up with him. It is a him right?" Jane nodded, allowed Elizabeth to go on rambling. "It's not as if Aunt and Uncle Gardiner don't live in England. Really it's only an hour or three of mostly freeway to see them. You know what it'd be good to see them. Do you think the hotel could spare us at some point? Probably after the party"

Grinning broadly Jane left Lizzy to ramble to herself and went to get ready. A few hours and Charles would be here to pick them up. "C'mon Lizzy we have to shower and dress before even being presentable."

Grumbling at being interrupted and having to look girly Lizzy trudged to her room, threw open her wardrobe and dived in. Damn going out was hard, having to find a dress then having to beautify one's self. Too much work. If the guy didn't like you in jeans and a shirt he wasn't into you and therefore not worthy.

By the time both Jane and Lizzy were showered dressed and made up it was time to leave, Charles had arrived just as Lizzy was just starting on her make-up. Lucky for Charles her make-up consisted of a bit of lip gloss and mascara. A few minutes later they were out the door and in Charles' car on their way to the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another author's note**: Hello, hope you enjoyed this as much I did writing it. Please review I love reviews the make my day and make me write faster and really I don't seem to get enough of them. Right so if you have any suggestions for making this better or you just want to say hi say it. Suggestions are very welcome, this seems to be getting out of control, I mean this chapter wasn't even planned; I put Darcy in on the spur of the moment so hope he turned out true to character as much as he can be in this.


End file.
